Gauntlet Thrown
by slackerD
Summary: Wanting to prove she's not boring leads Aubrey somewhere very unexpected.


**Title:** Gauntlet Thrown  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Jesse, Fat Amy, Bumper, Donald  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Wanting to prove she's not boring leads Aubrey somewhere very unexpected.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,940  
**A/N:** Based on Victorious 3x03, The Gorilla Club.  
**2nd A/N:** I don't know where this came from, but once I thought of the idea, I couldn't unthink it.

* * *

When Aubrey asks Chloe if she's boring, her best friend tells her that she's just very mature and responsible, which is definitely not the answer Aubrey was looking for.

"So that's a yes, then," Aubrey mopes.

"I don't think you're boring," Chloe insists.

"Use whatever synonym you want, Chlo," Aubrey replies. "Mature. Responsible. Sensible. Trustworthy. Conscientious. They all mean the same thing when you're seventeen. Boring."

"So let's go do something that's definitely _not_ boring," Chloe tells Aubrey.

"Like what?"

Chloe just grins.

**...**

Signing a waiver before they can even be let in, puts Aubrey on edge. What kind of establishment is Chloe dragging her into?

**…**

Even though Aubrey had no idea what to expect, especially since Chloe told her almost nothing about this place; Aubrey isn't all that surprised by what she walks into. It's basically a giant warehouse filled with all kinds of ridiculous and dangerous challenges. There's a bar to the left of the door, causing Aubrey to wonder if they serve alcohol, since everyone here seems to be under age. Ahead of her is a gauntlet of sorts with giant swinging metal balls. Behind that, Aubrey can almost make out someone riding what seems like a mechanical bull, but turns out to be a fire breathing vampire bunny.

What really grabs her attention is the back wall. There's a pile of wood boxes that seem climbable with a giant inflatable banana hanging just above the pyramid of boxes. There's a gate surrounding the boxes and a guy in a gorilla suit pacing.

"Beating the gorilla is the _ultimate_ challenge," Chloe explains, seeing Aubrey studying the guy in the gorilla suit. "I know it looks a bit ridiculous, but that guy doesn't fool around. People have gotten seriously hurt."

"I feel less boring already," Aubrey retorts, watching a hyped up jock step up to the gorilla.

**...**

For some reason, when Beca notices the exuberant red head and the wary looking blonde walk in, she finds herself drawn to them.

Beca's always had a thing for blondes and this girl definitely has Beca's attention. Judging by the looks the blonde is giving this place, she wouldn't be impressed by Beca's skills on the rabbit or her quickness in finishing the balls of pain. A different approach may be needed.

**...**

Watching people ride the mechanical rabbit, Aubrey feels eyes on her. She tries to subtly scan the crowd and eventually finds a rather short brunette watching her. When she notices Aubrey looking back, the brunette blushes and ducks her head. Curious, Aubrey keeps watching and is delighted that the brunette glances back up and smiles shyly at Aubrey. She offers her own smile, along with a tentative wave.

"Whatcha doing?" Chloe asks, joining Aubrey.

"Nothing."

"So you're _not_ flirting with someone across the room?" Chloe questions.

"What? Of course not," Aubrey replies, now worried that her admirer's attention will be captured by Chloe. After all, that's how it usually goes.

"You should go talk to her," Chloe urges.

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" Chloe asks. "She keeps looking over here. She's obviously interested."

"Because she's probably looking at you," Aubrey says.

"Why would she be doing that?"

Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Well looks like we're going to find out," Chloe says. "Because she's coming over."

Aubrey looks over and sees that the brunette is indeed coming over. She's torn about who she hopes the brunette is seeking out.

"Hi."

"Hi," Chloe greets. "I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey."

"Beca," the brunette replies. "I haven't seen you here before."

"This is my first time," Aubrey says.

"Oh. Makes sense. So what do you think of the place?" Beca asks.

"It's… got character," Aubrey replies.

Chloe giggles.

"That's one way to put it," Beca says. "Are you going to try anything?"

Aubrey shakes her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Beca tells her.

"I suppose you've conquered everything here," Chloe smirks.

Beca shrugs sheepishly. "I've done all right."

Aubrey finds her shyness adorable.

Chloe's about to reply when a dark haired guy appears at Beca's side.

"_Beca_," he says. "You're gonna have to beat the gorilla tonight."

Beca sighs. "Jesse, _what_ did you agree to now?"

"It wasn't me," he protests.

"For once, it really wasn't," adds a blonde with an Australian accent, appearing on Beca's other side.

"Explain," Beca says.

"Bumper Allen is here," she replies.

"Running his mouth about how there's no way _you're_ better than him with the gorilla," Jesse continues.

"So?" Beca retorts. "He's just pissed that every girl he tries to pick up, chooses me over him."

"Like it's even a choice," the Australian quips.

"Thanks Amy," Beca says.

"So you're going to, right?" Jesse presses.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone," Beca retorts. "_Especially_ Bumper freaking Allen."

"Maybe you could do it to impress the ladies," Amy offers.

"_I'd_ certainly be impressed," Chloe grins.

Aubrey thinks she probably would be as well, but it seems that Chloe's already set her sights on Beca.

"Fine," Beca huffs. "_If_ it comes to that, I will. But I told you guys, I'm just here to support Amy's quest for the longest ride on the bunny."

Amy sighs. "One day, I'll beat the record."

"What is the record?" Chloe asks.

"Three minutes," Jesse answers.

"With no hands," Amy adds.

"And you lasted how long?" Chloe asks.

"A minute fifty," Beca answers.

"Is that record yours?" Chloe questions.

Beca shakes her head. "I only lasted a minute."

"And a half, Becs," Jesse adds. "Those extra thirty seconds were hard fought."

Amy groans. "Jesse, just because you're the president of the Beca Mitchell fan club doesn't mean that you get to fan boy all over her every damn time, dude."

"I don't—"

"Hey losers."

Without being told, Aubrey knows that Bumper freaking Allen has joined them.

"Bumper," Amy greets. "Donald."

"Ready to be wowed tonight, ladies?" Donald grins. "And Mitchell."

Jesse growls while Beca rolls her eyes.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Amy retorts.

"I hear that you're too chicken to try the gorilla tonight," Bumper says, stepping into Beca's space.

"I've beaten the gorilla at least a dozen times."

"She's not exaggerating," Amy stage whispers to Chloe and Aubrey.

"And even my worst time is still better than yours," Beca finishes.

"You wish."

"I don't need to," Beca says. "Jesse'll tell you."

"Like Swanson's opinion matters," Bumper replies. "He's like a puppy pathetically hoping for scraps."

"I've got an idea," Chloe speaks up.

Aubrey groans. Knowing her best friend, the night is about to take an insane turn.

"I'm listening," Bumper says, grinning.

He actually seems to be flirting with Chloe. Aubrey barely holds back her laughter since he's _so_ out of her league.

Beca sighs. "Let's hear it."

"Has anyone ever rode the bunny while trying to avoid the balls of pain?"

**...**

Aubrey's impressed with the speed and efficiency that the new challenge is set up. She's also curious how Beca and her friends have so much clout because the staff actually unscrew the bunny from the floor and move it underneath the balls of pain. That seems like a really big deal; and Aubrey is fairly certain they didn't do it because of Bumper.

Seeing it all set up, Aubrey worries that Beca might really hurt herself.

"Concerned about your girlfriend?" Chloe teases, quietly.

"She could really hurt herself, Chloe," Aubrey hisses back. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"But you want her to be," Chloe continues to tease.

"That's not the point," Aubrey grouses.

"Relax," Amy says. "Beca's got this. Bumper is so going down."

"See," Chloe says, elbowing Aubrey.

"Though if you're really concerned," Amy continues. "You could go give her a kiss for good luck."

Aubrey blushes as Chloe giggles.

"All right wannabes!"

The guy that handed Aubrey the waiver when they first walked in, is now standing in front of the fire breathing bunny and the not moving balls of pain.

"So a challenge has been issued," he announces. "Bumper has challenged Beca to see who can ride the bunny the longest while also avoiding the balls of pain. This will be a first."

Everyone starts clapping and cheering.

"As always, the winner will achieve glory and infamy, while the loser will be shamed and booed."

The cheering gets louder.

"We need something else!" Donald yells out. "Some kind of prize."

"Suggestions?"

"I say the winner gets a date with the new girl," Bumper says loudly.

"I never agreed to that," Aubrey protests.

But the cheering crowd prevent Aubrey's objections from being heard.

"Don't sweat it," Amy shouts over the crowd. "Beca's got this. 'Specially now that it means a date with you."

"I told you she liked you," Chloe shouts over the din.

Aubrey ignores her and tries not to blush.

Bumper volunteers to go first. Aubrey watches as he arrogantly approaches the bunny and climbs on. He nods and the bunny begins to buck. A moment later, the balls begin swinging even more erratically than usual, Aubrey assumes, since the crowd reacts so strongly.

It's over pretty quickly. Trying to avoid five metal balls swinging randomly while also trying to stay on the bucking, fire breathing bunny isn't easy and Bumper is knocked off as he loses his grip by two consecutive hits; one to the side of his head and one to the back.

The crowd cheers as he falls to the ground with a thump and a groan.

"Twenty-nine seconds!"

The crowd boos loudly. Apparently they were expecting more.

"You're up, Mitchell."

The crowd falls silent as Beca saunters up to the bunny and hops on. She grabs the hand hold, takes a deep breath and nods. A moment later, the bunny begins bucking and the metal balls begin moving.

Aubrey holds her breath, hoping that Beca isn't hurt too badly. Even though she has no intention of following through with a date for the winner, she definitely doesn't want Bumper to win. It only took a few minutes of exposure to see that he's a complete tool.

Surprisingly Beca falls off the bunny because she loses her grip, not because she's smacked by a metal ball. She lands on the ground with a grunt that is quickly swallowed up by the cheering crowd.

"One minute, fourteen seconds!"

"Told you, my girl would kick ass," Amy shouts to Aubrey and Chloe. "So you're going out with her, right?"

"Yeah, Aubrey," Chloe says. "Are you?"

"Definitely not."

Beca's voice is loud in the suddenly quiet space.

"Uh, excuse me?" Chloe asks, indignantly.

Aubrey knew this was coming. "Chloe, it's fine."

"When we go out," Beca says, catching Aubrey by surprise. "It'll be because I asked, I hope. Not because of some stupid challenge."

Aubrey can almost actually feel all the girls in the crowd swoon at that statement.

"So," Beca continues. "Wanna grab some dinner?"

"I'd like that," Aubrey replies, quietly.

Beca grins. "Excellent." She offers Aubrey her arm. "Shall we?"

"Now?" Aubrey questions, looking around the room.

Everyone's attention is now back on the bunny and the balls as other people attempt a ride, hoping to beat Beca's time.

"Is now not a good time?" Beca asks.

"No, it's not that," Aubrey replies. "It's just... you just pulled off... I don't even know, but don't you want to hang around and accept your... accolades?"

"Like I care what any of these weirdos think," Beca replies. "Yours is the opinion I care about."

"For serious?"

Beca nods.

"Then... okay," Aubrey says. "Let's go get food."

She takes Beca's arm and the two of them stroll out of the Gorilla Club.


End file.
